


食|色|性（下）

by RR235



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 觉醒东方
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR235/pseuds/RR235





	食|色|性（下）

直到两人磕磕绊绊地上了车，韩沐伯的耳尖依旧红到滴血。

“韩沐伯”  
“我爱你”

六个字掷地有声，伴着月色狠狠砸进他的心底，穿透坚硬自持的外壳，溅起一片柔软的涟漪。

成熟的男人们不常把爱挂在嘴边，仅有的几次便显得弥足珍贵。

说起来，两人在一起的那晚，也是相似的夜色，相似的月光，相似的两个人。

去年秦奋的生日，寿星作为被灌酒的第一号目标，即使有个想不醉就能不醉的新晋室友帮忙挡酒，聚会散场后也已经两眼发直，指着天花板上的灯说今天的星星好亮了。

代替主人把醉鬼们一个个塞进出租车里，在夏末的夜晚里热出一身的汗，原本只是微醺的韩沐伯也免不得酒精上头、脚下发飘，回到包房里看见秦奋已经快从椅子上滑下去，手忙脚乱把他搀起来出了门之后，不知道哪根筋搭错了的人却偏嚷嚷着要散步，死活不肯上出租车。

认命地扯着秦奋的胳膊晃晃悠悠往家里走，好在这人脑子虽然喝瓦特了，路倒是能勉强走个稳稳当当，租的房子也离餐厅不远，走路不过十多分钟。

晚上的北京褪去了燥热，风里虽然还带着点暑气，吹在身上却舒服的很，月亮顶替了太阳的位置，幽幽挂在天边散发着清冷的光，白日里喧嚣的街道现在也变得空空荡荡，只剩他们两人和一盏盏不知疲倦的路灯。

酒气被风微微吹散，秦奋糊成一片的大脑也挣扎着找回一丝意识，看着牵着自己的人略微泛红的脸颊和形状美好的唇角，只感觉今天的老韩好像比平时还要好看。

其实，秦奋有一个秘密。

他喜欢韩沐伯。

第一次有了和韩沐伯在一起一辈子的想法的时候，他只当这是两人高山流水、伯牙子期的兄弟情，第二次的时候，他只当这是soulmate之间感情的升华，但后来有了第三次、第四次、第无数次的时候，他终于意识到了，这可能，是爱情啊…

他并没打算和韩沐伯分享自己的这个秘密，毕竟与其说了之后连朋友都没得做，不如保持原样，做一个心怀鬼胎的知音。

但现在血液里过高的酒精浓度让自制力全面溃败，盯着韩沐伯略翘的嘴唇，满脑子只剩下三个字，亲上去。

他也确实这样做了。

一把扯过毫无防备的韩沐伯压在路灯杆上，闭上眼不敢看那双因为惊讶而睁大的细长双眼，对准两片柔软的唇便吻了上去。

时间仿佛静止一般，两人谁都没动，没有人被推开，也没有人继续，四片唇瓣只是安静的贴在一起。

最后还是秦奋打破了僵局，默默松开抓着韩沐伯肩膀的手退后一步，下定决心般抬起头，亮晶晶的瞳仁对上那双他怎么都看不够的眼睛，说：

“韩沐伯，我想和你在一起。”

“不是兄弟之间的那种在一起，是想抱着你，和你过一辈子的那种。”

“我知道你可能没法接受，可能也觉得我恶心，但是如果不说出来，让你以为我对你只是单纯的兄弟情，对你、对我，都不公平。”

看着对面依旧毫无反应的韩沐伯，秦奋低下头，眼中好似蒙了层灰，“如果你讨厌我…我会搬出去的，你不用担心，我以后也不会打扰…”

未说完的话被一个吻所打断。

其实，韩沐伯也有同样的秘密：他喜欢秦奋。

不知道是谁先探出了舌尖，也不记得是谁先错乱了呼吸，记忆中格外清晰的只有那夜，那月，和那人。

车子稳稳停在小区门口，后座上的两个人却还在睡，头抵着头靠在一起。

被司机师傅拍醒，北京老大爷操着一口京片子教育他们：年轻人少喝点酒，还有这喝多了逮着个地方就睡的习惯可不好，万一哪天躺大马路上睡过去了，多丢人。

应和着下了车，红色的尾灯拐个弯就消失在了视野中，迷迷糊糊站在路边的两个人突然感觉这场景有点好笑。

“听见没，以后少喝酒，小心被人卖了”，秦奋睡了一觉酒已经醒了大半，但还是撒娇耍赖地半挂在韩沐伯身上。

“这话原封不动还给你自己吧，秦奋你从我身上下来，重。”

“不要，我头晕，走不动，要沐沐带我回家。”

“秦大田你最近是不是胖了，怎么这么重”，抗争未果的韩沐伯任命地拖着一身腱子肉，还故意把体重都压在他身上的大龄儿童挪向他们的公寓。

“胖没胖，你一会自己看看，不就知道了。”

刻意压低的声线和喷在耳后的鼻息让韩沐伯又红了耳尖。

最近忙到觉都没时间睡的他们，已经有一段时间没做过爱做的事了。每天看着自己的爱人在眼前晃，却最多只能在无人注意的时候偷来一个吻，着实快逼疯了两个身体健康功能齐全的成年男性。

所以20分钟后，卧室大床上两个纠缠在一起的赤裸身躯，也是再自然不过的发展了。

 

骑坐在秦奋身上，韩沐伯双手撑住他坚实的胸膛，前后移动着腰肢，后穴里尺寸可观的性器因为姿势的缘故，进入的格外的深，怒张的脉络随着每一次动作狠狠摩擦着敏感的内壁，带来酥麻的快感。

他仰头大口呼吸，覆着层薄汗的修长颈项弯成一道优美脆弱的弧线，仿佛随时会被折断。

今天的韩沐伯一反平日常态，主动的惊人，红着眼角自己坐上来的时候，让秦奋既想把人压在身下狠狠的操干，又不愿意错过他难得一见的主动，纠结之中，性器倒是又胀大了一圈，撑得身上的人忍不住发出一声呜咽。

“啊…好大…”

不同于秦奋主导时激烈而粗暴的性爱，韩沐伯的动作缓慢而坚定，湿软的穴肉紧密包裹着秦奋的凶器上下滑动，每每擦过前列腺时，本就紧致的内壁便会抽搐着绞得更紧，连带着挤出几声暧昧不明的呻吟，前方的性器不需多余的抚慰就已经高高翘起，随着他的动作上下晃动。

快感在不断累积，顺着神经游走到四肢百骸，但却好像始终被吊在半空中，无法达到至高的那一点。

韩沐伯半睁着的细长双眼蒙上了一层水雾，微湿的刘海凌乱地散在额前，皮肤被情欲折磨成诱人的粉色。

他双腿不住地打颤，动作却越来越重，把身体抬高到性器马上要滑出的程度，再狠狠坐下，力道凶猛的好像恨不得把性器下方两个鼓胀的囊袋也一并吞进饥渴的小穴中。

低沉的呻吟声，肉体碰撞的声音，和交合处发出的“噗叽噗叽”的水声在卧室中不断回荡，融汇成此刻最为动听的乐曲。

一只手枕在脑下，秦奋目不转睛地盯着韩沐伯看，欣赏着自己爱人此刻迷醉的表情，绯红的眼角，鼻尖上的薄汗，和微微张开的唇中露出的兔牙；伸出另一只手揉捏着面前雪白胸膛上的诱人果实，果不其然，那张脸上的表情变得更为沉醉，抑制不住的泪水浸透了睫毛，要坠不坠的悬在眼角。

上下两处敏感点都被刺激的快感把韩沐伯逼到近乎疯狂，每一寸神经都好似被放大了无数倍，无论是指甲圆润的边划过乳头的刺痛感，还是花穴中性器摩擦的酥麻感，都被跟着一同放大，在身体中四处流窜，让他瞬间软了腰，上半身无力的趴在秦奋身上。

“帮…哈..帮帮我…”

虽然性器已经胀得发痛，但秦奋并不想这么轻易的就放过他，软糯的口音带上了十成十的调笑，

“沐沐想让我帮你什么啊…”

“帮我…动..啊….”，尾音颤抖的在秦奋故意挺腰时拔成一声变了调的呻吟。

“是像这样吗，那沐沐，你是在让谁帮你啊。”

“秦奋！你….啊…..”

未吼出来的话再次被秦奋用力的一顶所打断。

把性器抽出大半，只剩一个龟头在穴口处画圈，“这可不是求人的时候该有的样子哦，再给你一次机会，要不然我可就不帮你了”

被突如其来的空虚感紧紧攥住，韩沐伯也顾不上什么面子了，“哥…哥哥…秦奋哥哥..帮我…”

终于听到自己满意的答案，秦奋半分也不想多等，双手固定好韩沐伯的腰，同时下身猛力挺动，巨大的肉刃直挺挺冲进饥渴的小穴，毫不费力的找到了能让韩沐伯疯狂的那一点，大力研磨。

强烈的刺激让韩沐伯的呼吸愈发急促，身体无助的颤抖着，无法抑制的呻吟声仿佛天鹅垂死前最后的挣扎。

猛然被掀翻，两人换了个位置，秦奋压在韩沐伯的上方，两只手把他双腿拉到最开，俯下身寻找那两片甘甜的唇瓣，交换呼吸的同时，下身的动作却依旧不停，大开大合地操干着已经变得嫣红湿润的小穴。

两人的吻越来越激烈，唇舌交战间大有把对方吞吃入腹的气势，肉棒抽动的速度也不断加快，一进一出间带出的淫水和润滑液让韩沐伯整个屁股都湿淋淋的，被卧室昏暗的灯光铺上一层迷离的光泽。

挺立的性器摩擦在秦奋的小腹上，留下一道道透明的水痕，后穴越绞越紧，被撑的没有一丝皱褶的穴口颤抖的接受着巨大肉刃的鞭挞，终于，在秦奋又一次狠狠蹭上他的前列腺时，一股股白浊从马眼中喷射出来，尽数洒在了两人的胸前。

在射精时后穴的猛烈收缩中，秦奋狠狠地挺了几次腰，随后把精液一滴不落地射进了韩沐伯的屁股里，温热的液体涌进高潮后格外敏感的小穴，硬是让前端的性器淅淅沥沥又吐出了几滴稀薄的精液。

从射精时的强烈快感中清醒过来，肉棒却还埋在温暖的小穴中不愿抽出，秦奋温柔地亲吻着已经完全脱力的韩沐伯，轻柔的吻细细密密落在他的额头、眉尾、眼角，舌尖舔掉高潮时流出的泪水，再探入微张的唇中，勾着他的小舌共同起舞。

分开时，两人都仍有些气喘。

韩沐伯面上的红潮未褪，弯着细长双眸，略微沙哑的嗓音吐出最为动听的话语。

“秦奋”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
